1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pushing or biasing device which pushes a stack of bank notes in a bank note storing device to a let off device for releasing individual bank notes. More especially, the pushing device automatically is enabled to push the bank notes, when the bank note storing device is either inserted into or out of the storing device.
2. The Description of Related Art
Small bank note dispensing devices are known. Japanese Laid Open Patent Application No. 4-341473 discloses a pushing board to bias bank notes to a separating board by a spring. The bank notes are stored in a bank note storing device and can sometimes become stuck.
xe2x80x9cBank notexe2x80x9d as used in this specification can embrace a check, a certificate, a coupon or similar substance of value.
When the bank note storing device is inserted onto the body of a bank note dispensing device, a pushing can board can push the bank notes to a let off device by gravity, because forces generated by a spring can be released by an actuator. Also, when the bank note storing device is removed from the body, the spring forces can be applied to the pushing board.
The prior art generally uses as actuator which is a electric motor to automatically release the force of the spring from the pushing board. When such an actuator is used, the operation can be jammed if the electrical connection is disturbed. Also, the bank note storing device can""t be miniaturized, because the actuator is also attached in the bank note storing device. Thus, the prior art is still seeking to improve the cost and efficiency of prior art pushing devices.
A purpose of this invention is to eliminate a motor-driven actuator and to have a pushing board automatically push against and be released from the bank notes;
Another purpose of this invention is to miniaturize the size of the pushing board;
A third purpose of this invention is to reduce the cost of the pushing board;
An automatic bank note pushing device for a bank note storing device includes a bank note storing device which has a lid and a separating board which can separate a storing section of a bank note holder, a pushing board which is located in the storing section, a first urging device which can urge the pushing board to one side of the separating board, a second urging device which can urge the pushing board to move away from the separating board and is larger than the force of the first urging device, and a release device which can expand or retract the second urging device upon movement of a cover or lid member.
In this structure, the bank notes are placed in the bank note holder, and afterwards the lid is closed. When the lid closes, the second urging device is retracted by the release device with the closure of the lid. In this situation, the pushing board is moved towards the separating board by the first urging device, therefore the bank notes are automatically pushed by the pushing board. Afterwards, the bank note storing device can be inserted into a vending machine or ATM. When the bank notes are dispensed, the pushing board pushes the bank notes with a predetermined force to the let off device, to assist in the release of individual bank notes.
When the lid is opened to remove or for replenishing of bank notes, the pusher is driven away from the separating board by the second urging device, because the second urging device becomes operative when the lid is opened. Therefore, the work for redemption from the bank note holder or replacement to the bank note holder can be easy.
An automatic bank note pushing device for a bank note storing device comprises a bank note storing device which has a top board, a lid, a separating board which can separate a storing section of the bank note holder, a slider which can slide on the top board, a parallel link mechanism which can slide one of a pair of shafts along the longitudinal direction of the top board, a pushing board which is attached to the parallel link mechanism and is located in the storing section, a first spring which is hooked between the top board and the shaft and urges the pushing board to the separating board, a second spring which is hooked between the slider and the bank note storing device and urges the slider in a predetermined direction and provides a larger force than the force of the first spring, a wire which is fixed to one end at the slider and is fixed to another end at the parallel link mechanism, and a lever which slides the slider along the top board and operatively connects with the lid.
In this structure, after the bank notes are placed in the bank note holder, the lid is closed by an operator. Therefore, the lever is pivoted by the lid and the slider moves in opposition to the force of the second spring.
The pushing board is moved towards the side of the separating board by gravity and the force of the second spring. Therefore, bank notes are automatically pushed by the pushing board, because the parallel link mechanism doesn""t receive any effect from the slider. In this situation, the bank note storing device can be put in a vending machine or a money exchange machine.
The pushing board helps to let off the bank notes by gravity and the force of the second spring. When the lid is opened to resupply bank notes, the slider slides opposite to the direction of the second spring, because the lever doesn""t receive an urging force from the lid in conjunction with the opening of the lid.
Therefore, the pushing board automatically goes away from the separating board, because a wire is drawn and the parallel link mechanism is compressed by the slider. Therefore, the bank notes can be resupplied without any interference from the pushing board.